


Scream

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, Oral, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, dom!reader, dp, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader has Dean, Lucifer and Castiel at her mercy. For now anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

It was a dream come true.

You stood, naked in the circle of three chairs, almost studying the looks on each of their faces. Their legs were restrained, arms tied behind the chair backs, all three of them watching you as intently as you watched them. It was astounding how you'd gotten here, with three powerful men in your control, and you were almost stuck on ideas.

Looking at the first of your captives, you smiled, leaning a little over to him. His green eyes travelled over your naked flesh, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, his jaw clenching as he drank you in. You reached over, grabbing a handful of his dark blonde hair, pulling his head back as he stared up at you with unrestrained lust. His cock bobbed in his lap, already hard and weeping precum.

'Dean. Bet you never thought you'd be here.'

He smirked but remained silent, and you let him go roughly, before turning to your second captive. He looked at you with a cocky smile, knowing exactly what he wanted. He'd never been shy about that. 'You look positively delicious.' He muttered. 'And that's a compliment considering I hate humans.'

'You could never hate me, Lucifer.'

'No. You're right.' Lucifer leant forward as much as his bindings would allow. 'I'd worship you. Hands, lips -' his eyes cast downwards, 'cock. Just set me loose.'

'Patience.' You smiled, before looking over at your third and final captive, who looked confused, and aroused at the same time. His blue eyes sparkled with sexual innocence, but you could see the cogs turning in his mind. 'Castiel.' He met your eyes, as you moved forward, kneeling before him. 'You've never touched a woman like this?' You asked, wrapping your slender fingers around his hard member, pumping it a few times. Other men would gasp, moan, or tilt their heads back a little, but Castiel was all about the experience. He made a small noise of curiosity, looking down at his length in your grasp, before raising his eyes to meet yours again. 'Does that feel good?'

'Yes.' He replied, simply. Lucifer chuckled.

'He wouldn't know what to do with you, sweetheart. Let me and Dean show you how a woman can be worshipped. We'll put our differences aside for that.'

'I've no doubt.' You replied, keeping your eyes on Castiel. 'But I'm not ready for that yet.' You released the angel, who finally gave a small moan, his hips jerking against the wooden seat as you moved away. Trailing your hands over Lucifer's thighs, you noticed the way he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, awaiting the same treatment as his fellow angel, but you bypassed him, returning to Dean. 'And what would you do, Dean?'

The green eyed hunter's lips twitched. 'I'd eat you out until you begged for my dick.'

You couldn't deny it was a tempting offer, but not the one you were looking for. 'I bet you would.' You muttered, hearing Lucifer shift in his bindings.

'Wouldn't you rather a forked tongue buried in that pussy of yours?' Lucifer taunted, and Dean glared over at him. You sighed, turning to the bound devil.

He blinked in surprise when you undid his bindings, kneeling before him, a wide smile on your face. 'Yes. If only to shut you up.' He grinned, pushing you back by your shoulders. 'Do your worst, Lucifer.'

He looked up at Dean, winking, before spreading your thighs with his strong and cold hands, blowing a stream of cooled air over your heated skin. You gasped, reaching upwards to stretch your arms towards Dean. He was panting, heavily, his breathing mingling with Castiel's.

Lucifer's forked tongue pressed to your labia, making you draw a sharp breath, the arousal flooding your cunt with a delicious tingle. Your nipples hardened as you watched the two men still bound, their eyes on the fallen angel between your thighs. His movements were deliberate and steady, his tongue moving around your clit without pause, just enough to stimulate but not enough to provoke an orgasm. He was drawing it out, and you mewled in pleasure as he dipped his tongue into your slick channel, sampling you. His answering moan of satisfaction did not go unnoticed, and you smiled, locking eyes with Dean.

The hunter was flexing against his bonds, almost desperate to get to you, but you weren't done with the devil yet. You wanted at least one orgasm on that sinful silver tongue of his. Castiel was observing with rapt attention, occasionally jumping when his cock twitched in response to the arousal he was feeling.

Lucifer returned his attention to your clit, before sinking two long fingers into you, curling them just the right way to hit your sweet spot, and you tumbled into your climax, head first and willing, your cunt clutching at his intruding digits, and he kept working at your clit with his mouth, not stopping until he was satisfied you were spent for the time being. Pulling back, he withdrew his fingers, clicking them clean and making one hell of a show of it.

'Your turn?' He asked Dean, standing before you could react, untying his temporary comrade. Dean smirked, standing over you, hard cock in hand, looking down on your body as you continued to shake off the orgasm Lucifer had given you. The devil had moved around behind the other angel, freeing him, and you realised the tables had turned.

It was beyond expectation.

Dean's strong hands pulled you up flush against his chest, your aching nipples brushing against his smooth skin, and he kissed you, long and hard, his tongue demanding entrance to your mouth. You groaned, feeling his knees lower to the ground, taking you with him.

'Want you bouncing on my cock, sweetheart.'

'Good choice.' Lucifer commented, apparently struggling with one of the knots at Castiel's ankles. You whimpered as Dean positioned you over him, his length sinking into you with one long stroke, bottoming out with a delicious pressure in your belly.

You cried out, and Dean grunted his hands clutching at your hips. 'Fuck, she's a perfect fit.' He held you still on his cock for a moment, pressing up into you as far as his body would allow. You tried to move, but he held you fast, and your eyes close in bliss as his cock twitched inside you.

Lucifer had managed to get Castiel free, and both of them watched as Dean started to lift you a few inches off of his cock, before slamming you back down and making you squeal. He repeated the action a few times, watching you come apart on his dick, your cries echoing around the room.

When he pulled you off abruptly, you moaned in disappointment, wobbly legs just about holding you up over his body.

'Turn around.' He ordered. 'Wanna see your ass bounce this time.' Your eyes widened, mistaking his meaning, and he smirked. 'Reverse cowgirl me, sweetheart.' Relief swept through you as you turned, finding Lucifer in front of you, his hard cock brushing against your belly, just before his hands landed on your shoulders, aiding Dean in guiding you down. The hunter underneath you held his cock steady as you sank back onto him, both of you groaning, Dean's sound extending beyond yours as Lucifer presented the head of his dick to your lips. You accepted him eagerly, sucking and licking as Dean slowly ground up into you, the new angle providing more friction than you could reasonably stand for long.

Your second orgasm was quick in coming, and your cries of pleasure were muffled by Lucifer's cock thrusting into your throat. You relaxed your muscles, easing back the gag reflex to allow him more depth into your mouth, and he moaned deeply, his hands holding each side of your head, allowing you more of the control with your lips and fingers. You looked up at him, enjoying the cool taste of his flesh.

Dean shuddered underneath you, his hands flexing around your hips, his cock swelling and twitching before he came with a strangled moan, pumping his cum into your welcoming heat.

When Lucifer saw that Dean was spent, he pulled his cock from your mouth and hoisted you up, smirking at the cry you emitted from the sudden movement. Dean's cock hit his belly with a soft wet smack, and the devil kissed you roughly, before turning you around.

'I think -' his voice was cold in your ear and you shivered – 'you should clean Dean up.' You gasped, before finding yourself on your knees, your face close to Dean's come-soaked dick. 'Be a good girl.' Lucifer urged, and your eyes met Dean's as you lowered your tongue to his sticky cock.

'Fuck.' His head dropped back at the first touch on his sensitive member, and you licked a long stripe up him, surprised at the pleasant, slightly salty taste of his come mixed with yours. 'Oh fuck.'

Lucifer watched for a moment, before he rubbed his cock against your entrance from behind, your ass raised in the air towards him, and he sank into you just as Dean pulled you off, shuddering from the excess of stimulation. Almost immediately, he slid out from underneath you as Lucifer started to pound into you, his hands coming down hard on your ass and spanking you in time with his strokes. You shrieked loudly, then begged for more, just as Castiel came to his knees at your front.

'Trust me, you're gonna love it.' Dean clapped him on the shoulder. 'Just let her take charge.' He grinned, and Cas nodded, holding his cock for you, unsure of what to do. You smiled, despite the harsh fucking Lucifer was giving you, opening your mouth and wrapping your hand around the base of his cock. Drawing him closer, you took him in, sucking your cheeks around him and keeping it slow, using one hand braced on the floor to try and steady yourself as the devil fucked you hard from behind.

Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head as you took him deep, your hand that was wrapped around the base of his cock moving to his balls, fondling them gently, prompting him to raise one hand and tangle it through your hair, holding you close. You bobbed your head, tracing the veins on the underside of his cock with your tongue, tasting precum as he started to move his hips towards you.

Lucifer's hand came down on your ass again, hard, and you came just as hard, feeling your orgasm pound through you, clenching around his cock and moaning around Castiel. He gave a hard thrust, hitting the back of your throat, and it prolonged your climax. The cock in your mouth twitched, and Castiel grabbed you with his other hand, rotating his hips to fuck your mouth, before he came in long spurts, holding you close. You swallowed him down, just in time to feel Lucifer pull out. Come rained on your back, sliding down your spine like a caressing finger, and both men released you to fall to the floor in a come covered mess, a satisfied ache in your muscles and a grin on your face.

You lay there for a few minutes in a haze, unsure of what the three men were doing, before you raised you head to see Dean looking at you in concern.

'Hey. Hey. Y/N, wake up!'

'What?' You replied, almost sleepily.

'Wake up. You were moaning. Really loudly. Did you have a nightmare?'

You blinked and the room with the three chairs faded. You found yourself face down on your mattress in your bed in the bunker and the previous few days came back to you with a slam. Dean was leaning over your bed, his hand on your shoulder, shaking you gently.

'Hey, you in there?'

'Yeah.' You pulled yourself up, noticing the soaked sheets around your legs and hips, red staining your cheeks as you realised exactly what was going on.

'Was it a nightmare?' Dean asked again, and you shook your head.

'No.'

He seemed satisfied with the answer. 'Okay, well, Sammy's making breakfast. You should eat something.'

'Okay.' You replied, still in a bit of a daze. Dean left the room and you peeled yourself from the sheets, still feeling a faint throbbing between your legs.

It was just a dream.

 


End file.
